


The Mafia Boss: The Beginning

by SnarryStylinnnnsonnn



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, Bad Boy Im Jaebum | JB, Bad Decisions, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Car Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cussing, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Double Anal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Established Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homosexuality, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Kidnapping, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Korean Characters, Korean-American Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Martial Arts, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mixed Martial Arts, Multi, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Shower Sex, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Violence, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryStylinnnnsonnn/pseuds/SnarryStylinnnnsonnn
Summary: Somehow none of this was what he had envisioned when the richest man in Korea had threatened. The people who knew him best knew that he, Min fucking Yoongi, did not take well to threats and he sure as hell wouldn't let anyone talk to him like that in front of his people. And he certainly didn't want to get into the politics of how he ran his business; that was until he met the billionaire's son.Park Jimin was by far the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Sometime between taking the boy's father as a new client, he had fallen for the boy. Park Jimin was the closest thing they would get to an angel and his schoolboy "crush" was only making his problem bigger.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V & Original Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Male Character(s), Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Everyone, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Everyone, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Original Character(s), Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Original Male Character(s), Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Min Yoongi | Suga & Original Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga & Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Male Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Male Character(s)





	The Mafia Boss: The Beginning

Hello,

This is my new BTS fanfiction story called The Mafia Boss. It is a YooMin fanfiction and an mpreg. I don't know when ill come out with the first chapter (probably once I'm satisfied with it) because I am still writing MAP OF OUR SOUL and I want to finish that off first, but who knows, I might get inspired and let you all read the first chapter. I do have chapter 1 already written, its just a matter of motivation and if I feel like it is good enough to be read.

So if you like MAP OF OUR SOUL fanfiction, then I know you'll like The Mafia Boss series.

Oh and this fanfiction is going to be in three parts:

The Mafia Boss: The Beginning

The Mafia Boss: The Boss's Husband

The Mafia Boss: The Ending 

They all will have 10 chapters each, but the chapters will be fairly long.   
  
  


Anyways, thank you for your time. I hope everyone has a great week. 

Xoxo Credence ☺


End file.
